Amour, printemps et renouveau
by Syrielle's
Summary: Le printemps, saison des amours et du renouveau, période idéale pour se déclarer ou juste passer un agréable moment avec la personne que l'on aime. Jour 2 : Tetsutetsu x Kendo, bouquet de fleurs
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! **

**Me revoilà après un petit temps ( rien de posté depuis plus de deux semaines) pour participer à l'évent de printemps du Forum français de MHA. J'ai pas mal été inspirée par les différents thèmes proposée, et c'est donc plus ou moins sereine que je poste ce premier OS. **

**Pour celles et ceux qui auraient lu mon calendrier de l'avent, j'ai repris plus ou moins le même principe : une scénette assez courte, pleine de fluff et d'amour puisque chaque mini-OS met en avant un ship avec une personne de la classe B. **

**On se retrouve donc aujourd'hui pour un Awase x Momo, l'un de mes OTP hétéro les plus mignons. (si si je vous jure qu'ils sont trop chou). L'histoire prend place pendant leur troisième année. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture ! Encore un immense merci au Discord pour la motivation à écrire et les séances de productivités ! **

**Je rappelle que l'univers et les personnages de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Les OS ne sont pas relu par manque de temps (#PaieTonOrganisation), donc il se peut que certaines fautes et autres coquilles piquent un peu les yeux **

* * *

_Jour 1: pique-nique_

Awase vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre. Kendo et les autres filles de sa classe l'avaient aidé à tout préparer, et il ne les remercierait jamais assez. En quelques heures, elles avaient monté un plan pour qu'il puisse passer une après-midi avec Yaozoru, et Maintenant il ne pouvait qu'apprécier le résultat.

Avec l'arrivée du printemps, tous les beaux endroits étaient remplis de monde pour voir les cerisier en fleur ou profiter du soleil dans le centre-ville ou en terrasse. Avec leur emploi du temps chargé, Awase et Momo n'avaient pas pu se voir beaucoup, ils étaient au début de leur troisième année et entre leur stage dans des agences pro après leur cours, les professeurs qui leur mettaient déjà la pression pour les prochains examens et les récentes catastrophes naturelles qui avaient demandé une mobilisation et une vigilance presque constante, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre des rendez-vous insouciants.

Mais depuis une semaine maintenant, tout semblait de nouveau calme. Alors Awase en avait profiter pour retrouver sa petite-amie et lui proposer de manger un bout ensemble pendant sa pause du lundi. Il savait que la jeune femme travaillait pour son agence tout les lundis et que sa pause de midi était assez longue pour qu'ils puissent profiter d'un moment à deux. Il voulait lui faire quitter une peu l'atmosphère étouffante de la ville en lui préparant un pique-nique.

Yaozoru avait écarquillé les yeux avant de lui offrir l'un de ses plus beau sourire, son regard pétillant de joie à l'idée d'un pique-nique romantique rien qu'à deux. Alors il s'était qu'il avait eut une bonne idée. Il avait demandé à Monoma s'il ne connaissait pas un petit parc où ils seraient au calme, avait pris le temps de repérer un endroit qui plairait à Momo, avant de se rendre compte que : 1) il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait prendre pour une pique-nique et 2) il était horriblement nul en cuisine, mais il refusait de commander des truc gras pour manger.

Alors il s'était retrouvé le matin de leur rendez-vous, en panique, à essayer de faire des petits plats simple qui ressemblaient plus à quelque chose de toxique que de la cuisine faite avec amour.

Là était arrivée Kendo, Yui et Setsuna, ses sauveuses, qui après s'être gentiment moquée de lui, avaient proposé leur aide. Les autres filles de la classe B s'étaient rapidement jointes à eux et, alors que Reiko, Komori et Kodai partaient à l'emplacement du pique-nique pour préparer l'endroit, Kendo, Setsuna, Pony et Ibara s'afféraient en cuisine, lui montrant les bons gestes à avoir et rattrapant ce qui était rattrapable.

Il se retrouvait maintenant, dix minutes avant l'heure qu'il avait donné à Yaozoru, se triturant les doigts. Il s'était assis sur la nappe, avant de se relever, il avait fait les cent pas en réfléchissant avant de se dire que souder la nape sur le sol pour éviter qu'elle ne s'envole sous un coup de vent était une bonne idée. Il avait donc utilisé son alter sur les bords du tissus avant de s'approcher du petit cours d'eau.

Les filles avaient fait un travail formidable. Les fleurs avaient été légèrement agrandie, quelques champignons coloré se trouvaient sous les arbres alors que Reiko avait bougé les branches pour que le soleil éclaire agréablement la petite clairière. Il y'avait aussi des rochers dans l'eau qui avaient été agrandit, pour former un petit chemin à travers le court d'eau.

C'était parfait.

Alors quand la voix de Momo résonna à quelques mètres de lui, Awase fit volte-face avant de marcher rapidement pour la rejoindre. En deux trois enjambées, il se retrouvait face à sa petite-amie, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il se penchait doucement pour effleurer sa bouche de la sienne.

La jeune fille se laissa aller contre lui un instant, fermant les yeux et penchant la tête pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement le baiser. Et lorsque le garçon recula son visage, son souffle chaud percutant ses lèvres, Yaozoru papillonna légèrement des paupières avant de glisser une longue mèche noire encore humide derrière son oreille.

Yosetsu la détailla du regard. Ses longs cheveux sombre avaient été lâché et étaient encore mouillé d'une douche qu'elle avait sûrement rapidement prit à son agence avant de venir ici. Elle avait aussi troqué son costume d'héroïne pour des vêtements civils classique : une robe aux couleur printanières et des sandales qui devaient très certainement couter plus cher que le maigre salaire qu'ils touchaient en tant qu'apprentis héros. Elle n'avait cependant pas l'air d'avoir eu le temps de se maquiller, ou si cela était fait, Awase ne le remarqua pas.

Néanmoins, après un nouveau baiser rapide, il lui souffla un petit « Tu es magnifique. » qui fit rougir la jeune fille et pétiller ses grands yeux en amande.

Doucement, il lui prit la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à la nappe déposée sur le sol. Il avait perdu une grande partie de sa confiance, craignant que sa petite amie, habituée aux restaurant luxueux et aux plats gastronomique de grands chefs étoilés, soit déçue de ce pique-nique.

Mais ses craintes s'envolèrent lorsque Momo eut un petit cris étouffé, ses mains posées devant la bouche alors qu'elle regardait avec son habituel émerveillement enfantin ce qu'avait préparé Awase avec les filles de sa classe. Le garçon eut un soupire de soulagement alors qu'il posait presque timidement ses mains sur les hanches de celle qu'il aimait pour la rapprocher de lui.

« Je suis content que ça te plaise. Les filles m'ont beaucoup aidé pour que tout soit parfait. »

Se retournant vers lui, Yaozoru posa ses mains sur les joues de Yosetsu avant de l'embrasser. Elle avait un grand sourire quand elle reposa son visage contre l'épaule de son petit-ami.

« C'est magnifique merci. Je… je n'en demandais pas tant. Juste pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi m'est largement suffisant tu sais.

\- Je sais » souffla Awase en embrassant le front de Momo « Mais je voulais te faire plaisir et faire des efforts pour te montrer à quel point tu es importante pour moi. »

La jeune fille eut un petit rire face à l'embarras évident du garçon. Lentement, elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Awase pour le tirer avec elle et le faire s'asseoir face au petit cours d'eau. Elle reposa sa tête là où elle était quelques secondes plus tôt, lovant son corps contre celui de son petit-ami.

_Un pique-nique, deux amoureux et une journée de printemps radieuse. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! **

**Me voilà donc pour ce deuxième jour d'évent, cette fois-ci c'est le couple Tetsutetsu x Kendo qui est mit à l'honneur ! On est sur un truc ultra guimauve et bien collant. A la base c'était sensée être un poil plus humoristique mais le soleil et les petites fleurs m'ont convaincues d'écrire quelque chose de mignon. **

**Je ne perds pas plus de temps en blabla, vous connaissez la chanson : MHA ne m'appartiens pas et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Jour 2 : Bouquet de fleurs_

Tetsutetsu n'était pas un grand romantique dans l'âme. Il préférait les démonstration de virilité à outrance plutôt que les diner aux chandelles avec une jeune fille rougissante. Il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot du charabia de Monoma lorsqu'il s'agissait de plaire aux femmes et avait plus d'une fois rigolé de l'embarras évident d'Awase ou de Tsuburaba lorsqu'il fallait les aider pour un cadeau d'anniversaire ou une attention particulière lors de la saint-valentin.

Mais ça, c'était avant de se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour son amie et déléguée de classe, Kendo. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle lui avait été envoyé de plein fouet un peu après le festival de Yuei et l'attaque de Gentle Criminal. Cette énième attaque l'avait poussé à remettre en question tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers les autres, et plus particulièrement son amitié avec la rousse. Il avait passé des heures à fixer les stickers de héros collé sur son plafond, et quand il avait enfin réussi à comprendre qu'il ressentait bien plus qu'une profonde amitié envers la jeune fille, il avait remis en question toute sa vision des choses qui touchaient de près ou de loin au romantisme.

_Oh_. Il était loin d'être devenu un homme guimauve qui ne jurait plus que par les boite de chocolat en forme de cœur à la saint-valentin et les bijoux couteux pour les anniversaires. Mais quand, après une journée au marché de noël de Tokyo, il avait fini par réussir à se mettre en couple avec la jeune fille, il avait compris qu'il voulait faire des efforts pour elle.

Le sourire de Kendo, qu'il revoyait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre, sur la petite photo du photomaton, lui donnait envie de faire apparaitre à nouveau cette expression de bonheur.

Alors il s'était creusé la tête pendant plusieurs jours à trouver quelque chose qui pourrait rendre le sourire à sa petite amie, une attention particulière qui la rendrait heureuse sans qu'il n'ait à faire des choses qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Et il avait trouvé sa réponses dans les fleurs. Totalement par hasard.

Il rentrait simplement de sa journée de cours quand il avait surpris Itsuka discuter de leur rendez vous au marché de noël, mentionnant le bouquet de fleur qu'il avait offert ce jour-là. Et depuis, il n'y avait une occasion où la jeune fille ne recevait pas des fleurs.

Tetsutetsu prenait le temps de se renseigner sur la signification à chaque fois, et ainsi il passait parfois plusieurs heures avec la jeune fille qui essayait de découvrir la signification de son bouquet.

_Des fleurs de jasmin lors de leur première saint-valentin_, symbole d'amour mais aussi de beauté et de sensualité.

« Parce que je veux que tu saches à quel point tu es belle. » avait-il dit lorsque la rousse lui avait donné la bonne réponse, les deux rougissant légèrement alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le lit de la jeune fille ce soir-là.

_Un Lila après l'une de leur plus grosse dispute_, symbole de la confiance que porte celui qui offre à celui qui reçoit. Il avait pas mal hésité, ne sachant pas comment serait pris ses excuses, mais il voulait surtout lui montrer qu'elle était importante, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Il voulait lui montrer que même si elle doutait, il continuerait à lui faire confiance les yeux fermé.

_Une edelweiss posée doucement au-dessus de son cadeau d'anniversaire_, représentant l'amour et la dévotion qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Un camélia pour la passion, une azalée pour la tendresse d'un foyer, des pivoines pour la romance ou encore une orchidée pour la délicatesse et le charme.

Et enfin, aujourd'hui, après plusieurs années de vies communes et l'envie de montrer à sa petite-amie qu'il était plus sérieux que jamais les concernant, il attendit plus ou moins calmement que la jeune femme de désormais vingt-six ans rentre dans leur petit appartement au centre de Tokyo.

Tetsutetsu faisait les cent, son bouquet de fleur à la main, ses yeux passant du blancs des pétales à l'aiguille de l'horloge qui annonçait bientôt vingt-deux heures. Et quand il l'entendit entrer, il se précipita à grandes enjambée jusqu'à la porte où elle retirait ses chaussures.

Il se figea alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui, toujours aussi souriante alors qu'elle posait ses grands yeux sur le bouquet de fleur que tenait le héros. Tetsu secoua brusquement la tête avant de se reprendre, posant un genoux au sol en tendant les fleurs.

Le visage déjà souriant de Kendo sembla s'illuminer encore plus alors qu'elle le prenait doucement entre ses mains, le portant près d'elle pour en sentir le parfum.

« Ce sont des gardénias ? »

_Confiance. _

Tetsutetsu hocha la tête avant de se relever maladroitement sous le rire de celle qu'il aimait.

« Elles te plaisent ? »

_Espoir. _

« Je les adores. Comme chaque fleur que tu m'as offerte de puis notre premier rendez-vous. »

_Pureté. _

Doucement, Kendo s'avança pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon avant d'entrer dans la pièce principale de leur appartement.

« Tu savais que les gardénias étaient une des fleurs que l'on retrouve presque tout le temps dans les bouquets des mariées ? »

_Rêves. _

Tetsutetsu se raidit légèrement. Avait-elle compris où il voulait en venir avec ce bouquet ? Kendo se retourna vers lui, le regard plein de malice alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

_Amitié. _

L'époque du lycée était révolue depuis longtemps maintenant, même s'ils avaient gardé contact avec presque tous leurs anciens camarades de filière héroïque. Mais Tetsutetsu était toujours aussi nerveux que lorsqu'il avait seize ans dans ce genre de moment.

_Intuition. _

Déposant les fleurs dans l'un des nombreux vases qui décoraient la pièce, Itsuka s'approcha de son petit ami avant de poser une main sur sa joue, caressant les lèvre de Tetsu avec délicatesse, comme si elle comprenait à quel point il était nerveux en ce moment même.

_Protection. _

L'homme passa un bras autour des hanche de la jeune fille alors qu'il glissait son nez contre le cou de Kendo. Sa grande main remonta jusque dans ses cheveux avant de défaire l'élastique qui tenait sa haute queue de cheval. Les longs cheveux roux de l'héroïne tombèrent sur ses épaules.

« Dit quelque chose s'il te plait. » souffla Tetsu alors qu'Itsuka restait toujours silencieuse.

_Amour. _

Elle eut un rire alors qu'elle se décalait avant de prendre le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains.

« Bien sûr que c'est oui ! »

Et même si le garçon s'excusa plus tard pour avoir fait une demande non conventionnelle, la rousse n'eut qu'un sourire alors qu'elle s'endormait paisiblement contre son désormais fiancé.

Une fleur valait bien plus à ses yeux que mille bague en diamant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holà tout le monde ! Eh oui, il s'agit bien du troisième OS de mon évent de printemps ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit ! **

**Pour ce thème qui était « Grand ménage », j'ai choisi un couple que j'apprécie de plus en plus mettre en fond dans mes fanfic : l'HoneKuro. Pour ce thème, j'ai choisi de le décliner dans un déménagement, je trouvais que ça collait bien au truc même si ce n'est pas ménage à proprement parler. **

**Dans ma petite liste des trucs à terminer pour le mois d'aout, j'ai remarqué que j'avais écris de terminer l'OS, ça fait donc plusieurs mois que cet OS est fini mais que j'avais totalement zappé de le poster ! **

**Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce petit drabble vous plaira !**

* * *

_Jour 3 : Grand ménage_

Juzo poussa un long soupire alors qu'il déposait un énième carton dans la grande pièce. Un peu plus loin, il entendait son petit-ami grommeler des paroles intelligible. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui appris que le camion de déménagement venait d'être entièrement vidé, le chauffeur refermant la grande porte arrière du véhicule.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme sortit du l'appartement avant de dévaler les trois étages par les escaliers pour rejoindre le chauffeur. L'homme, un type qui devait avoir la quarantaine bien entamée, lui tendit simplement une planche en bois avec une feuille dessus à signer. Honenuki attrapa le stylo bille qu'on lui tendait avant de mettre un petit paraphe en bas de la feuille.

Puis le chauffeur remonta dans son camion sans un signe et quitta la rue, laissant Juzo sur le devant de l'immeuble, encore quelques cartons et autres valises pleines d'objets sur le trottoir. Il jeta un regard à son téléphone portable : dix heures du matin. Leur amis avaient promis de venir un peu avant midi pour les aider. Ils avaient déjà participé à beaucoup de choses dans ce déménagement. Tsuburaba, Awase et Rin avaient envoyé un message la veille au soir pour confirmer leur présence, même le garçon à la tresse s'était plaint d'un mal de dos suite à l'après midi « empaquetage des affaires d'Honenuki » deux jours plus tôt.

Soudain, la voix de son petit-ami résonna au-dessus de sa tête et le jeune homme leva le regard vers le haut. Kuroiro, téléphone encore contre l'oreille, se pencha par-dessus leur petit balcon.

« Monoma, vient d'appeler. Lui et Tetsu vont arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes avec le nouveau salon.

\- Alors dépêche toi de descendre. On a encore pas mal de cartons à remonter et il faut que l'on fasse de la place dans la pièce principale s'ils arrivent bientôt. »

Kuroiro hocha vaguement la tête avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur de l'appartement, refermant à moitié la fenêtre. Juzo secoua doucement la tête avant d'empiler deux caisses et de les soulever, poussant un petit gémissement sous le poids des boites. Un coup d'œil sur le dessus lui appris que c'étaient ses livres de cours, l'inscription « livres de traduction » ayant baver légèrement à cause du transport et de l'encre humide. Où alors était-ce à cause de l'écriture presqu'illisible de son petit-ami ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se retrouva quelque minutes plus tard devant la porte de l'ascenseur qui le monta directement au pallier du troisième étage. Pas question qu'il monte les escaliers avec un tel poids sur les bras.

Traversant la pièce principale qui servirait de salon, il passa devant la petite cuisine ouverte avant de pousser du pied une porte juste à côté de ce qui serait leur chambre. La pièce était surement assez grande pour en faire une deuxième chambre mais d'un commun accord avec Kuroiro, ils avaient décidé d'un faire un bureau. Juzo avait déjà vu une belle bibliothèque qui pourrait être mise entièrement le long d'un des murs, et la large fenêtre laissait entrer la lumière de sorte à en faire un endroit chaleureux.

Le jeune homme déposa les deux caisses dans un coin de la pièce avant d'en sortir, des voix s'élevèrent depuis l'entrée et Honenuki ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaitre Monoma et Tetsu qui poussaient de gros soupir tout en soulevant le canapé qu'ils avaient réussit à faire passer à travers les escaliers.

Kuroiro, lui, était à côté du blond et soulevait le meuble en silence malgré les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Monoma hocha vivement la tête alors que Juzo s'avançait pour les aider à soulever le canapé. Doucement, ils le penchèrent pour le faire passer par la porte d'entrée avant de le poser en plein milieu du salon. Sans délicatesse, les quatre garçons se laissèrent tomber dessus.

A peine Honenuki avait-il fermé les yeux que la sonnette résonna dans tout l'appartement alors que la voix de Tsuburaba se faisait entendre.

« On est là ! Et on a déjà pris une partie de vos cartons avec nous ! »

Sans se lever du fauteuil, Juzo cria un « c'est ouvert » et des bruits suivirent rapidement. Honenuki garda les yeux fermé encore quelques secondes avant de se lever pour saluer ses amis. Il remarqua Kaibara qui était aussi venu à l'improviste.

« Bon. » dit Awase en frappant dans ses mains. « C'est pas tout ça mais si on veut que vous ayez un appart décent pour cette nuit il vaut mieux s'y mettre maintenant. »

Et en quelques minutes, tout le monde s'était mis en route. Monoma, l'un des rare seul à posséder une voiture dans leur petit groupe, fut charger d'aller chercher de quoi manger pour midi pendant que les autres s'occupaient de monter et ranger dans les différentes pièces de l'appartement les cartons.

Les plus gros meubles avaient déjà été monté et le reste serait acheté dans la semaine par les deux amoureux. Ainsi, Tsuburaba, Rin, Tetsu et Awase montaient les boites et les autres commençaient doucement à ranger les affaires. Une parties des cartons filèrent dans le bureau, deux grosses caisses contenant un services de table et des couverts neufs furent transportée dans la cuisine – cadeau de la mère de Kuroiro- et les valisent furent envoyée dans la chambre à coucher dans laquelle Honenuki et Kaibara s'affairaient à monter le lit deux place qui avait été acheté la veille.

Lorsque midi sonna, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon, assis en tailleur sur le sol pour ne pas salir le beau canapé, à manger les bento et autres sandwich apporté par Monoma. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se remettre en marche jusqu'au soir, et la nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'ils laissèrent Honenuki et Kuroiro seuls.

Après une longue douche, les deux amants se glissèrent dans leur grands lit, peu habitué à avoir autant d'espace puisqu'ils avaient l'habitude du petit lit une place dans l'ancienne chambre de campus de Juzo. Cela n'empêcha pas Shihai de rouler jusqu'à se trouver contre son petit ami avant de fermer les yeux.

Un déménagement, c'était encore plus épuisant qu'un grand ménage de printemps.


End file.
